


Forbidden (Love)

by Tiduspoorpants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiduspoorpants/pseuds/Tiduspoorpants
Summary: War was on the edge of two great nations, can Prince Jay and Prince Carlos endure everything they need to secure lasting peace between their peoples? The elves and mountain people must join forces, and hearts, if they are to fight off the impending threat of the mage Queen and the aptly named nation of fire where war burned the lands wherever they stepped.





	1. Prologue

Prince Carlos was not the best of princes, no, not by far. His home in the forest allowed him places to hide when royal affairs came up, places to commune with the spirits of the forest, places to sing in privacy without being scolded for his commoner behaviour.   
  
Today was no exception. While his people, the Eryn of the forest, were busy lighting crystals to illuminate the pathways for incoming travellers and were preparing a vast feast, Prince Carlos stayed away for the most part. He did not feel the need to take part in such barbaric festivities, especially ones that could possibly exchange the hand of his beautiful sister Evie. He found it a barbaric human tradition to wed for peaceful treaties, there were far more valuable things in his fair kingdom to trade for peace. Magic being one of them.   
  
The Eryn were called mages by common folk outside the forests, their gifts coming from a long line of cohabitation with elvish kind to the point that they were near elvish themselves with pale, beautiful skin and hair smoother than silk. Most of Carlos’s people had black hair, while the royal line were regarded as such for their hair white as snow. They were ethereal next to the other Eryn.   
  
Maybe that was why so many suitors had come for his sister lately? Princes from provinces beyond their forests; from oceans, cities, mountains they came in the hopes of stealing the heart of the princess.   
  
This latest one was from the mountains, from the city Budan, far from their borders. He believed he heard his father call the prince ‘Jay’, but the name sounded foreign on his tongue, just like the man himself. Clearly Carlos did not want him to steal his sister.   
  
Perched on top of a winding oak Carlos picked at the loose threads on his leathers, the lightly tanned material a gift from the last suitor — who had not succeeded, obviously, even with his barbaric animal skin gifts. Carlos did like them, though, it kept the bark of the trees from scraping his skin as he climbed the trees, and gave the birds something to grasp that was not his freckled skin as he played with them.   
  
The animals of the forest were his companions, and unique, since the environment of the forest was the only one to meet their necessities, such as a wide variety of fruits and nuts to eat and crystal clear water to drink from the giant lake.   
  
“Aaah! Amazing, it tastes so different, so fresh.” Jay spoke with a wide smile as he wiped the water from his chin. “Chad, you have to taste this,” he added and looked up to the man beside him, clad in a uniform much like his, though his black suede clothing was decorated with red and gold floral patterns, a sash from his shoulder to his waist, the Royal family crest on the chest and symbols of his status on the shoulders.   
  
“Prince Jay, please stand, the ground will dirty your uniform,” the emissary pleaded with a stern look, hands patting invisible dust from Jay’s shoulders as if the gold that rested there would shine brightly afterward. The prince did not seem aware of how much his outfit cost compared to the emissary’s own.   
  
“I look fine, she will fall for me the moment I see her.” Jay reassured the other with a warm laugh, but he fell silent when a sudden screech startled both men.   
  
It only took Chad a second or two to grab his sword and point it at the sky where a gigantic bird hovered over them, its large wings creating gusts of strong wind that hurt their eyes.  
  
“What is that?!” Jay asked in shock at the size of the creature and he quickly drew his sword when the brightly coloured animal opened its beak and revealed two rows of razor sharp teeth.   
  
Carlos watched the two people, clearly not from the forest, aggravate the large creature by drawing weapons at it like some kind of hunters.   
  
The bird dove forward in a threatening swoop, aiming for the shining metal in Jay and Chad’s grip, the latter getting the metal snatched right out of his grasp by the much stronger bird. It flew upwards only to deposit the shining item in a nest way above their heads, sitting on a branch high up in the twisting willow.   
  
When it returned it flew above them as if waiting to pluck the last weapon out of the prince’s hand as it glistened in the light that pierced through the canopy of leaves overhead.   
  
“Fair travellers, I would drop your weapon!” Carlos called from above, dangling his feet over the edge of the thick branch he had been perched upon.   
  
Chad and Jay stood side by side, eyes wide and alert for any movement of the giant bird above. The sudden voice suggesting such a ridiculous thing made Jay laugh. It was all he could do in this situation, because he was not giving up the only object he had to defend himself with. He glanced up at Carlos shortly before the large animal gave another screech and dove towards them, targeting the prince and his sword.   
  
Chad gave Jay a firm push, ushering him to run. Before the prince from the mountain could turn around, his arm was grabbed by the creature.  
  
“Prince Jay!” Chad tugged on the prince’s free arm and fell backward when Jay dropped his sword and was released. They scrambled back onto their feet while the bird grabbed the second sword and disappeared back to its nest. The two men used this opportunity to flee, but in their panic they tripped over several roots and bushes.   
  
“DARN THIS FOREST!” Jay groaned in frustration as Chad helped him back onto his feet and brushed leaves from his hair and shoulders.  
  
The bird followed after them post-haste. Carlos could not believe that someone would step into the forest wearing such shining and glittering attire. The Roc were just like giant, carnivorous crows, they loved metal objects and anything that shined in the light. They were walking trophies for the beast.   
  
“Tsk, foolish,” Carlos said before letting himself drop gracefully from the tree to the ground, landing with barely a sound on the mossy stones that surrounded the willow and the lake.   
  
He chased after the Roc and the foreign travellers, quickly pulling a piece of polished metal out of his pocket and trying to catch the light with the mirrored surface of the trinket.   
  
Eventually the reflected light passed over the bird’s eyes and it stopped its quest for the two travellers, diving right for Carlos, but instead of attacking it stood on the ground in front of him and gently plucked the item from Carlos’s hand.   
  
“You can keep it,” the forest prince laughed, petting at its feathers before it took off to return the item to its nest.   
  
They had a few moments before the Roc returned for the gold-covered duo and Carlos was quick. “Remove your clothes,” he demanded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He was not used to people disobeying his orders either, so he didn’t expect these people to do so.   
  
“Have you gone mad?” Chad asked with wide eyes upon hearing Carlos’s demand. He was grateful the boy had distracted the large animal, giving him and Jay the chance to stabilize and calm down to escape the scene with clear minds and a composed posture.   
  
 However, how could this strange boy ask for the  _Prince of the Mountains_  and his emissary to expose themselves in the middle of the forest on their way to what could be the last chance to bring the Eryn of the forest and the Golem of the mountain together?   
  
One would think all in Jay’s kingdom were as their name described: clumsy, slow, helpless and dumb; and in this situation, that was certainly the case as the two men roamed unfamiliar grounds.   
  
However, they were not such things on their own grounds where they climbed rocks with ease ever since they were young and were brought up strictly, with wisdom passed on from their ancestors, who according to folklore created the Golem to protect the mountains from those who sought to disrupt the peace.  
  
Like the Golem, that their kind created centuries ago, Jay’s kind was bound to the whims of its King and the rules installed by him, which resulted in unwavering and unquestioning loyalty. This was the exact reason why the prince’s emissary offered to distract the large creature by taking his clothing off like the foreign Eryn had suggested.   
  
“You can’t let the princess wait, hurry to the city Aurora and be careful,” Chad muttered to Jay who gave a look that said he would not leave his companion behind. “Go!” the emissary pointed in the direction they were headed and began unbuttoning his jacket.   
  
When Carlos heard that the two men were to join his kingdom’s festivities with his sister, Princess Evie, he knew he had to explain himself better before the guests in his realm got themselves killed.  
  
“I am far from mad, good sir, but the gold on your clothing is what the creature wants.” He sighed when it was made clear that the one in white was not going to remove his garments, so he was left to do something that would cover it as much as possible. If only one of them stripped down then there was still a target to be had.  
  
“I guess it is I that must remove my garments then…” he grumbled to himself, pulling off his leather vest and slipping it over the gold that decorated the one who had nominated to do as he said, appreciating the gesture from someone who clearly had no clue who he was. He stripped off his white tunic and likewise slipped it over the one called Jay’s shoulders to cover as much of the adornments as he could. It was enough to deter the Roc as he heard it fly over their heads, above the treetops, off to make collections somewhere else.   
  
When he looked up, though, he noticed how high the sun had travelled in the sky. He had wasted nearly the entire day playing in the forest. He needed to get back and prepare for the festivities. Evie would be furious with him!  
  
“Oh, dear! I must go!” he said, and fled as fast and as quietly as the wind, his sure footsteps not even making a crackle of leaves and twigs — unlike the two men who tripped over roots like they were unaware of their existence.   
  
“Who was that peculiar Eryn?” Jay asked softly and raised his hand to grab his chin in thought.   
  
Chad didn’t know the identity of the one that had saved them, but kept an eye on the large creature that circled in the sky above. “Sir, may I suggest we hurry?” he gave an urgent look to which Jay nodded, and though their weapons were now a part of the bird’s collection, they doubted they needed to defend themselves on the little part that was left of their journey.   
  
It didn’t take long before they reached the Eryn’s palace located in the centre of its city Aurora, its grand size leaving both men speechless. Though their castle in the mountains rivalled its height, Jay had not expected the Eryn’s castle to surpass the treetops and for it to look as if nature had created it for the Royal family itself, branches and leaves decorating the city and palace walls.   
  
At the gate, they met a guard and showed him the family crest of their origin, a clear sign they had travelled the distance for serious business involving the Eryn’s royal family.   
  
  
Carlos skidded into the palace shirtless and covered in dirt from the forest, making more than a few handmaidens gasp and cover their eyes as he rushed to his quarters to change into clothes more fitting for a royal gathering. Just because he didn’t like the idea didn’t give him the freedom to not be present.   
  
The white marble floors of the halls squeaked under his leather footing, leaving streaks on their perfect surface, which was not so used to shoes being worn on them. Most of the Eryn walked the palace barefoot, shoes were only required to protect the feet and there was no such need inside the pristine palace walls.   
  
He began to undress the moment he was within the quarters he shared with his beloved sister, thinking she had already departed to meet the foreign prince and his no doubt huge accompaniment. The last prince had brought nearly twenty slaves with him and he thought that was ridiculous, royalty should be able to handle daily care of themselves. If they couldn’t, they were hardly fit to rule a province.   
  
“Look at you! You are hardly prepared to present yourself,” Evie scolded her brother, immediately bringing him the wash basin and cloth to clean the dirt of the forest from his skin so that his freckled, soft pallor was clear. They had to be prepared, this prince might bring a princess of their own, which could turn the favour should Evie not like the Mountain Prince.   
  
“I’m sorry, a Roc attacked some foolish travellers, ’tis not my fault, sister.” Carlos grabbed the cloth and scrubbed at his face, wiping the dirt away so he was nothing but pure, soft pink lips and dark lashes. He was as beautiful as Evie herself; they were brother and sister after all. Though she took great pleasure in not just being clean, but made beautiful, her white hair tinged blue where pigment had been rubbed into it to make a display of her.  
  
He pulled on the royal blue garb that matched his sister’s lovely blue gown, the symbol of his people embroidered in white on the front of the long tabard that sat over his tunic, a cross with deep roots coming away at the bottom like the trees that set the foundation of their civilization.   
  
Once he was dressed, Evie and Carlos looked like quite a pair, Evie’s elegant gown of fine silks and laces ruffling around her slim and tall form, making her seem more elegant than was humanly possible as she walked without her feet being seen. Her neck was decorated with crystals blessed by the magemother to encourage a swift and healthy relationship between the Mountain Prince and Evie when they met. Similar crystals fell like teardrops from her coloured hair that had been pulled back.   
  
Carlos did not even have time to embellish himself with royal jewels or fix his wet hair when flutes and trumpets sounded, announcing the arrival of their all-important guest. Carlos and Evie needed to hurry to greet them; it was not polite to make someone who had travelled such a vast distance wait.   
  
“We must make haste,” Evie said and grabbed her brother’s hands, the two of them pattering down hallways barefoot in such a hurry that people had to move out of their way or be pushed aside by the royal pair.   
  
Jay and Chad slowly made their way into the palace, the shining floor giving Jay the opportunity to check his appearance, fixing his hair in the reflection. He felt slightly nervous; this was his first time visiting the Eryn palace and its royal family. He could only imagine how beautiful his potential future bride looked like.   
  
A servant guided them through the spacious hallways, passing others who greeted the duo with deep bows. When they reached a marble double door, the servant cleared his throat and called out from behind the doors to inform the royal family that Jay and his emissary were about to enter.   
  
“Noble Prince of the Mountain, Jay, and his emissary have arrived!”  
  
The doors opened soon after, revealing another grand room that made Jay’s and Chad’s footsteps echo. Chad looked around carefully, checking the room for any suspicious people or objects. Even if the Eryn had been looking forward to Jay’s arrival, it did not rule out the possibility of an ambush. It was his task to protect the prince and to ensure his safety.   
  
He folded the clothing the Eryn had given them to shield the golden details on their uniforms that had attracted the large creature’s interest. Jay wanted to ask the King to find the one who had come to their rescue. The prince felt grateful and wanted to properly show his gratitude toward the brave Eryn.   
  
Evie’s eyes widened when the large doors to the throne room opened for the Mountain Prince, slowing to an elegant walk with her brother’s hand in her own as she slipped behind their father’s throne, the twisting ivory woods hiding them mostly from view, as if they had been there the whole time.   
  
“It is good to see you have arrived well,” the King said in his silky voice that seemed to fill the entire entrance hall as he stood with arms wide in a friendly greeting to Jay. He stepped forward and patted Jay strongly on the arm, grasping his hand in a strong greeting befitting of his royal nature, though the Eryn King was certainly friendlier than most kings were.   
  
He was more beautiful than most of the haggard old kings of the realm too, long silver hair pulled back with beads woven into it where it sat over his shoulder. His crown was not an overly decorated hunk of metal, but simple curling silver that sat on his forehead, fixed with chains that too wove into his magnificent shining hair. But he had presence, and his eyes held wisdom of many an Eryn decade of rulership.   
  
“Thank you for your kind welcome, King De Vil. My father sends his regards from the vast mountain.” Jay gave a warm, charming smile and a nod, squeezing the hand in his own. His dark eyes glanced to the throne and the ones shielded behind it. The smile lingered on his face when the prince turned to Chad and motioned for him to step forward. Chad knelt on one knee and raised the neatly folded garments.   
  
“My father intended to present you with one of the finest swords crafted in my kingdom, but I feel ashamed to admit I lost it when fleeing from one of the forest’s creatures.” Jay bowed once more, cheeks burning slightly in embarrassment as he recalled all the tripping, stumbling and falling during their journey.   
  
“An Eryn came to our aid, shed his jacket and dress shirt to cover me and my emissary from the creature. It feels impolite to instantly ask a favour, but I’d like to ask for your kindness and find the owner of these garments so that I and my companion can show our gratitude.” Jay spoke firmly and took the clothing from Chad, who stayed kneeling beside the prince with his head lowered. Jay caressed the silk fabric with a grateful look.   
  
The King eyed the leather and silk items with a raised brow. They looked like the custom items the previous suitor of his daughter had gifted Carlos. Had somebody broken into the palace and stolen the one-of-a-kind items?   
  
“My son, please step forward,” King De Vil called, waving his son forward and away from the cover the throne gave him from the eyes of the strangers in their fair kingdom.  
  
“Yes, father?” Carlos asked with his eyes lowered, not because he was shy, but because he didn’t want his father to see the mirth in his eyes. He had saved the so-called ‘Prince of the Mountains’, the strong and mighty warrior of the Golems, from a Roc and watched him stumble through the forest like he had drunk too much honeyed wine.   
  
 “These are yours, are they not? Have thieves taken to our home, or were you outside the palace gates,  _again_?”  
  
Carlos didn’t know what to answer. If he lied, then some poor commoner would be punished for him holding his tongue, and the truth would certainly earn him extra studies with the magemother as punishment for disobeying the King’s request for Evie and Carlos to remain in the safety of the palace unless accompanied by guards.   
  
“I… was outside, father.” Carlos chewed his lip.   
  
“You truly are my son,” he laughed. “I am glad you arrived unscathed, though, the forests can be quite daunting for someone who has not walked her paths before.” The King seemed to drop the subject and let a page take the dirtied clothing, letting Carlos return to his rightful place behind the throne.   
  
“Though I am stalling, we should get to introductions,” the King announced with a clap of his hands, returning to sit on his throne with a smile. “My son, though wild as he is, would be happy to assist you through the forests should you need a guide while you are here. Carlos, this is the mighty Prince Jay, heir to the Orod throne.”   
  
The word was probably alien to Jay and Chad themselves, for Orod was the elvish word for mountain, the Eryn people keeping a lot of their heritage through words long dead in the common tongue.   
  
Carlos bowed with a bit of a smirk at Jay that his father could not see, one that showed that Carlos was smug about saving the ‘mighty’ Jay.  
  
“Jay, this is my jewel, my pride, my daughter Evie.” The King held out his hand and Evie took it, gracefully stepping around the throne with her father’s hand in hers, and curtsying to Jay with a shy smile.   
  
“It is very nice to meet you, sir,” she said, and her voice was soft and wistful. She seemed to have taken a liking to the terribly handsome and almost humble man before them. She would never have expected one of her suitors to be kind enough to return the linens of a commoner, even one that had saved them. It was a good start to their potential relationship already.   
  
Chad kept his eyes on Carlos, who seemed to mind his own business after the King had introduced him. So, a prince had saved them. That would make it more difficult for Chad to show his dislike towards the one who had treated Jay like a common traveller instead of the prince he was.   
  
Jay did not appear bothered by Carlos’s true identity. Though the King had forcefully shifted Jay’s attention from his son to his beautiful daughter, the Prince of the Mountains would use another moment to thank the Eryn Prince.  
  
Almost gracefully, Jay stepped forward and knelt with a lowered head. “My fair lady, your beautiful, pale, moon-like skin looks as pure as the fallen snow that I am fortunate enough to admire in the mountains. It is an honour and a privilege to meet you.” Jay slowly raised his head with a kind smile and held out his hand for the princess to place her delicate one on. Evie immediately looked to her father for permission, before the King himself put her hand where she wanted it, right in Jay’s own.   
  
“Kind prince, you flatter me, I feel I might blush,” she giggled, and true enough her pale beauty began to tinge pink around the edges from such a handsome man complimenting her with such wonderfully charming manners.  
  
Carlos rolled his eyes. His sister was already falling for this prince’s charms and they had barely known each other for moments. Carlos was jealous because he was the only man in Evie’s heart until now, and he did not want to lose his best friend and sister to some hulking brute.   
  
“Orod Prince, you and your companion must be tired, let me escort you to your quarters,” Carlos said, breaking the moment Jay was having with his sister.  
  
“Ah, so true, the journey from the mountains to here must have been long. Rest now, and we shall speak again at the feast tonight.” the King luckily went with Carlos’s words. It gave Carlos an excuse to separate the bumbling prince from his sister, even if just for a short while.   
  
“Thank you for your consideration, if you’ll excuse us, my emissary and I shall rest as you suggest.” Jay stood and raised Evie’s hand, kissing the back of it like a true gentleman before he lowered it and let the hand slowly slide from his own. “We will meet again soon, my princess.” Jay gave a small nod towards Evie and also the King before he motioned for Chad to stand.   
  
The emissary did as commanded and wiped his slightly aching knee. He should be used to it after several years at Jay’s side, but this had taken longer than he had expected. To show his gratitude, Chad bowed deeply and silently walked along Jay’s side as they neared the one who would guide them to the quarters where they could rest and refresh.   
  
Carlos did not share any polite chitchat with the pair as he led them to their quarters, which were not far from his own. And, much like his own, the large room consisted of two very large beds on either side of the room and a small area made of polished stone where the wash basins and everything else needed to clean and primp royalty was located.  
  
The emissary and Jay were to share a room much like Carlos and Evie did. If they wanted privacy, there was a silk curtain that pulled easily to partition the room and allow some modesty while dressing if required.   
  
“Orod Prince, here is your quarters. If you need assistance pull on this rope.” Carlos stepped into the room to demonstrate his instructions on a red velvet rope that hung from the ceiling. He pulled it, and within moments a servant boy appeared, holding soft towels for the guests from the mountains to use after bathing.  
  
“If that is all, I shall take my leave of you.” He tried to exit, wanting simply to return to his room in peace before he had to entertain the kingdom at the feast that night.   
  
“Wait! I have yet to thank you for your bravery.” Jay turned to the departing Eryn Prince and Chad was beside Carlos within seconds, knowing it was inappropriate to touch one of higher rank and settling for a gesture that told Carlos he had to wait.   
  
The Prince of the Mountains took the towels from the servant’s hands and gave a smile before turning to Carlos.   
  
“My emissary and I might not have made it if you hadn’t come to our aid. I sincerely want to thank you for going out of your way to rescue strangers,” he said, and gave a slight bow, as he was accustomed to doing when thanking someone.   
  
Carlos turned, holding his tongue for the most part as he faced Jay. “Orod Prince, it would do you good to remember to accept help from strangers, no matter how strange. You never know, they might turn out to be a prince and take it as an insult,” he said, making sure that Jay knew he did not appreciate his advice being ignored twice and being treated like an annoying commoner during his moment with the Roc. He didn’t have to help, but he did, and Jay would do well to remember that his advice would have saved him the effort of returning his linens had he listened to him first.   
  
With those words he pushed passed Chad and the servant before returning to his own room just across the hall, finding his sister already perched on her bed, painting her face for the feast that evening.   
  
“Isn’t he charming, Carlos? And so handsome! I was expecting some rock calloused brute, not such a soft man,” Evie cooed as Carlos set about taking off his clothes to bathe properly after his day outside. He needed more of a wash than just his face.   
  
“I was expecting a well-trained warrior of honour,” Carlos seethed slightly.   
  
“Oh, he is, isn’t he? So wonderful, so much better than my last suitor!”   
  
Carlos let Evie go on, she was smitten by Jay’s good looks and well-placed charms.   
  
Meanwhile, Chad scoffed after the servant left as well. The nerve. How dare the prince take on such a tone to Prince Jay? Had he truly expected them to arrive at the palace barely clothed?  
  
“Absurd.” Chad commented as Jay was unbuttoning his jacket in silence.   
  
The Prince of the Mountain kept silent, feeling quite embarrassed that the young Carlos was clearly offended by Jay’s lack of trust in his words. At the time, the suggestion to take off their clothing was ridiculous, and Jay hadn’t understood what difference it would make until Carlos explained the bird was after the shining gold and overly decorated swords.   
  
Jay let the jacket slip from his shoulders and folded it, placing it on his bed and reaching up for the buttons on his white dress shirt as well. He had hoped Carlos would accept his sincere gratitude, but perhaps what the younger one wanted was an apology.  
  
“Will you be wearing your white attire, sir?” Chad asked as Jay removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt.   
  
After confirming his emissary’s question with a silent nod, the prince excused himself and went over to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. There was no point in dwelling on what happened in the forest. Tonight, he had to look good for Carlos’s beautiful sister, Evie. A smile appeared in his reflection. Evie, his potential bride, aah, she was truly beautiful. 


	2. Honeyed Wine

A few hours later, when the sun had set, and the stars became visible only from the higher levels of the Eryn palace, the feast and celebration of safe arrival and welcoming of Prince Jay into their fine kingdom began.   
  
Evie was as radiant as ever, her pale skin painted like a doll’s, not a single speck of her out of place as she greeted the guests and waited for the arrival of Jay into the festivities.   
  
Carlos did not feel like entertaining so much, and had busied himself with helping to light the crystal lanterns, to illuminate the massive hall in which everybody had gathered. Not even the prospect of eating the wonderful Eryn delicacies that were displayed on the great dining table that encircled the room could lift his mood. He had listened to his sister prattle about Jay the whole evening and she had barely met him, hardly knew him.   
  
He had an obligation to greet the prince, make a toast and then he was free. Longingly he stared out to the courtyard below the canopy of trees, where crystal lanterns were wrapped around the trunks of the thick oak and willow to light the way below. How he yearned to just sit out there and sing, or play his pan flute alone.   
  
Carlos was spotted for long moments just staring out of the window, a look of deep longing in his eyes as he fingered the wind instrument he kept in the pocket of his tabard.   
  
The musicians were already playing when Jay and Chad appeared, both clad in white robes with the same family crest and golden decorations that glowed in the soft light.

Many of the Eryn fell silent as the two foreigners passed them, the loud and cheerful chattering lowering to careful whispers. Jay didn’t feel bothered, however, they gave him curious and admirable looks that boosted the prince’s confidence as he searched for the princess.   
  
“Where is she…” he mumbled softly with a slightly troubled look. Chad, who stood beside him, was searching for her as well, and could only find the princess’ brother.   
  
A tap on Jay’s shoulder and a pointing finger was all it took for the Prince of the Mountains to spot the one he had been pondering over while he bathed in the luxurious bath with the scented soap and flower petals. He had decided that offering to apologize to the younger prince would surely strengthen their bond, and he could use another companion in his quest to conquer Evie’s heart. If her brother could speak kindly of Jay, then he could quickly establish a bond with the princess.   
  
“Wait here,” Jay told his emissary, making it clear he would prefer a private conversation with the wistful looking prince.   
  
“We meet again, Prince Carlos,” Jay spoke when he arrived by the male’s side, looking out the window to admire the bright lanterns and the beautiful sight of the forest at night.   
  
Carlos didn’t even pay Jay a glance as he continued to look down into the courtyard below. “Orod Prince,” he acknowledged, making sure to at least keep up appearances that he didn’t well and truly hate Jay for coming to take Evie from him.   
  
The Eryn Prince had no issues with Evie marrying, but he wanted her to find someone that could protect her, care for her, and not get them killed by something just because he was too full of himself to take advice from a stranger from another race. If it had been Chad being the prince, maybe Carlos would have been a little nicer. The man seemed better at listening than this Jay.   
  
Sitting on the stone ledge of the window, Carlos waited for the standard pleasantries to exchange as they had with many other dignitaries all night. He would get the chance to toast to Jay’s good fortune as was expected of the heir to the Eryn throne, and then he hopefully would not need to speak to Jay again that night.   
  
“I see.” Jay gave a small sigh as the Eryn Prince refused to meet his eyes. “I have angered you, will you accept my apologies?” the taller prince bowed his head, an unusual thing to behold, that many of the onlookers gawked at. One of them was Jay’s emissary, who closely inspected Carlos’s behaviour. The Eryn Prince was cold and distant to the man who would most likely marry his beloved sister. Whether he approved of it or not, Jay and Carlos would have to uphold a friendly façade to please their fathers.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Chad caught sight of Princess Evie and the men who flocked around her to praise and admire. Without hesitation, the emissary went to Jay and tapped his shoulder, leaning in when Jay tilted his head back to hear the message.   
  
“Excuse me for intruding, Prince Jay. The Eryn Princess has been spotted near the buffet on the left,” Chad mumbled ever so softly.  
  
The troubled look vanished from Jay’s handsome face as he turned and laid eyes on the princess. “Excuse me,” he cast his words to the silent Eryn Prince and slowly neared the man’s sibling, leaving his emissary to glance at Carlos skeptically.   
  
Evie spotted Jay’s white attire amongst the blue and emerald colours of her people the moment he began to head towards her. She stole a second to just stare at the handsome man that seemed to pull away from everything just to come to her. A light flush took colour on her cheeks as she curtsied for the foreign prince.   
  
“I see you were talking with my brother, I’m sure you two will be very close,” she cooed, putting her hand lightly on Jay’s arm in a pat so soft it was barely even there.   
  
Carlos was not thinking the same as his sister and caught the look Chad was giving him. “What?” he snapped at the lower ranked male. While he had nothing against Chad himself, he did not like the condescending and scrutinizing looks he kept giving him.   
  
Unfazed by the prince’s dark orbs, Chad continued to stare. He was in no position to lecture Carlos and felt restless because of it. The urge to support Jay, who he treated more like a brother than a master, made him bow his head.  
  
“I’d like it for Prince Carlos and Prince Jay to start anew. It is quite clear Prince Jay did not meet your expectations of Princess Evie’s suitor.” Chad glanced up after he spoke. He would keep his head lowered until Carlos would reply. If the Eryn Prince had a more objective state of mind, then he could learn to appreciate all Prince Jay would sacrifice for the princess’s safety. He was a good man, a noble of the mountains, raised and nurtured to cherish his family and protect it, even if it led to his own misfortune. Though the marriage had been suggested by both royal families, leaving no room for discussion, Chad could see by the tender look in Jay’s eyes when conversing with the princess, that Jay would try his hardest to fall in love.   
  
“It is something I hope to achieve one day. He doesn’t appear too fond of my presence.” Jay carefully took Evie’s hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. Her skin felt smooth against his rough hands, the contrast clearly visible and unpreventable, as Jay’s kind was not even half as graceful as the Eryn.

The Golems’ education in the mountains involved barehanded and barefooted climbing of rocks to become one with their place of origin. A primitive element of their tradition; Jay could not imagine Evie joining him to travel to the top of the mountain where their newlyweds received blessings from the mountain spirit. The prince had to opt a different way to contact the folklore spirit.   
  
Evie smiled at Jay’s words. “My brother has a heart of purest gold, work hard and you will be able to find a way inside.” She blushed, knowing that Jay had already found his place inside her own heart. “You may end up brothers in the future, after all,” she said, as if their engagement had already been set in stone. Unlike the other suitors that had come for her, she was more than happy to love Jay and be his wife. Of course she would not accept such proposals yet, she was practical and knew she needed to prove to herself, and to others, that she and Jay were right, and that her fluttering heart was not just a passing attraction to such a strong, handsome male.   
  
Carlos looked away. “When the Orod Prince meets my expectations, then we shall start anew,” he said simply before slipping out the window to land on a branch below, escaping the party before people tried to convince him to like the man even more.   
  
He slid down the trees until he was in the courtyard below, completely void of people due to the festivities. It allowed him the chance to breathe. He considered Chad’s words, and the praise his sister had doted over Jay.   
  
Maybe he should give the male a chance to prove himself. He would keep a close watch on him, viewing his life before making any further judgements. He needed to think. He leaned against a glowing oak and began to play his pan flute, letting the music try to wash the ill will towards Jay away.   
  
“You are as wise as you are beautiful, such a miraculous young woman.” Jay smiled and brought Evie’s hand to his lips like he had done earlier, pressing his lips to her smooth skin. His eyes fell closed and for a moment the prince pictured her, residing in his kingdom in the mountains as a ruling Queen. It was possible. It felt as if destiny had intended them to meet.  
  
Whispers from the guests that surrounded them pulled him from his thoughts and made him aware that the Eryn Prince who was responsible for tonight’s toast was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Chad,” Jay called for the man who stared out of the window where he had last seen Carlos.   
  
The emissary looked up and pointed. “He’s down below, Prince Jay. Shall I fetch him?” He offered, as he expected he should. His look hadn’t changed, there was still a part of him that felt cautious whenever the Eryn Prince was near, and so he watched him closely, not letting him out of his sight.  
  
“I shall talk to him. May as well take advantage of this opportunity for a private conversation,” Jay reasoned, so the man who always accompanied him stayed put. “I shall return shortly,” he added to the princess.   
  
“…Carlos,” Evie sighed with a smile, he was always like this when suitors came for her. It was hard to separate them and the whole point of marrying Evie to neighbouring provinces meant Evie was to leave the Eryn Kingdom to be in another, far from her brother.   
  
Carlos played his flute, unaware of the man that was coming to find him to sort out his decidedly deviant nature. He was a prince, but he far from acted like it. He didn’t much like dignitaries or politics, he liked music and nature and playing games, all things not befitting his royal bloodlines.  
  
He heard footsteps, heavy footsteps that made the twigs beneath his feet crunch, and that made Carlos stop blowing into his flute, turning to face the man that even as he walked was nothing like the elegant Eryn people.  
  
“Hmph, leaving the party so soon Orod Prince?” Carlos asked with cautious eyes. He was doing his best to acknowledge his presence and talk, he wanted to find out more about Jay and could not do so if he was busy ignoring his existence.   
  
Jay’s attempt to carefully approach Carlos while listening to the music he made had failed, and he should have known it was futile to begin with. His footing was accustomed to sand and rocks, not leaves, grass and twigs that could easily reveal his position. He gave a small sigh and shook his head, placing a hand on his hip as he stared out into the midnight sky.  
  
“They request your audience. You are not trying to shirk your responsibility, are you?” Jay asked the younger one with a small smile. By now he had come to understand that Carlos was far from how a prince should be, but rather than looking down at him Jay secretly admired the Eryn male for his strong willed-behaviour.   
  
Carlos stared for a moment before he realized he had forgotten about the toast he was supposed to present to Jay.   
  
“The toast… I fear I had completely forgotten about it after your companion angered me…” He was honest with Jay, Chad attempting to convince him to give Jay a chance had only spurred him to leave. He didn’t have the right to request such things, he didn’t have the right to even talk to him without permission. It had truly made Carlos more upset than it should have.   
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlos knew he would have to come up with an excuse to why he was not at the party before returning for the toast, and now that Jay had come to get him he felt even worse. Why did they have to send someone who had the possibility of angering him further?  
  
“Is that so?” Jay looked surprised at first and turned his head, staring up at the window where Chad stood watching them. He gave his emissary a disappointed look and shifted his gaze back to the Eryn Prince.   
  
“I shall have him apologize for angering you, and as his master please accept my apologies as well.” Jay held his head with a troubled look. This was the second apology since his arrival, within one day. If this continued it surely wouldn’t help to better their bond.  
  
“It’s not my intention to trouble you, Prince of Eryn.” He spoke truthfully. His only goal was to ask for his sister’s hand in marriage and take her back to his kingdom to receive blessing and be wed.   
  
Carlos sighed. Two apologies, and one for someone else. How many times would he have to hear those words before he accepted them from Jay?   
  
“Orod Prince, he was pleading for me to give you another chance. While it is a noble thought he does not have the right to ask such things of me.” Carlos explained his anger was not something Jay needed to apologize for, nor Chad. But Chad did need to be taught his place in this palace; if he had tried to take the same tone with the King, Chad may have found himself in irons.   
  
“Though he is correct, I should give you the chance to redeem yourself,” he offered, pushing off the tree and walking into the courtyard.   
  
“Tomorrow if you have no plans with my sister, you should come and meet the magemother with me.” It was an honest attempt to figure out Jay, and taking him to the wise old magemother was certainly a way to do that. She could sense evil in someone if it was present and see their future if desired. It was the perfect way to find out about Jay without actually having to socialize with him.  
  
“I would gladly accompany you, Princess Evie wishes for us to get along well.” Jay felt utterly relieved that Carlos had invited him to the magemother, someone he had never met before, though tales of her mystic power were well known even in his kingdom in the mountains.   
  
“Also, I promise to rebuke my emissary for his lack of respect.” Jay snapped his head back to Chad and squinted his eyes, satisfied when the other lowered his head and stepped away from the open window.   
  
Chad was a kind man, loyal and brave. It was clear he was worried about the planned marriage; his intentions had been good, but his request had been out of place. Jay would scold him for it later tonight and then thank him for his concern. They were close, after all.   
  
Jay followed Carlos into the courtyard, hoping tomorrow would be the start of a better bond between them, one that would relieve Evie as well. It was important that his future bride felt at ease.   
  
They continued through the courtyard back into the main palace and back up until they had reached the party once again. Everybody was now seated for the feast, only awaiting the return of their guest and the prince who was supposed to welcome him to their kingdom.   
  
Carlos took his place beside Evie at the head of the table quickly. “Ah, I shall learn not to stand so close to the windows in future, I dropped my pan flute right out and had to go to retrieve it. So sorry to keep you all waiting,” he lied effortlessly, like it was engrained right into his nature to be someone devious.   
  
He took up his goblet full of honeyed wine and raised it, watching as the rest of the room followed suit as Jay took his place not far from them.   
  
“I would like to make a toast to the Orod Prince, and hope that relations between the Eryn nation and theirs prospers for all of their peoples.”  
  
“To Jay,” Evie said afterwards, and the room took sips from their goblets in the toast.  
  
The wine was sweet and unique to Carlos’s realm, the wine made from forest berries and the honey from deep within their forests, where wild flowers grew and the bees were wild and free.   
  
Carlos wondered, as he stared at Jay, how well he would be able to handle his drink.  
  
Jay smiled at Evie with her beautiful pronunciation of his name. It sounded wonderful, and he would be sure to tell her so after everyone had scattered to talk amongst themselves once again. He raised his goblet and took a sip, swallowing the liquid that made the corners of his mouth twitch. Such a sweet flavour, it wasn’t at all like the liquor in his kingdom where they brewed dark beer and bitter wine.   
  
Carefully he lowered his drink and patted his mouth with a napkin, the taste lingering on his taste buds. Though it wasn’t to his liking, Jay gave another smile, grateful for the warm, welcoming speech. His emissary stared at the clear liquid with an obviously thoughtful expression. Both were used to different wine.   
  
The food was good and the wine flowed even if the two Golem foreigners barely drank their fill of it. The night was young and soon there were smiles and dancing, all seemed well in the Eryn City, Aurora, and the celebration of such a fine suitor for Princess Evie was welcomed by her people well.  
  
“Prince Jay, do you dance?” Evie asked bravely during the night, having hardly left his side for moments after he had returned to the great hall. She was practically glowing with the idea of having Jay on the dancefloor with her Eryn people, the music calling her to bring Jay into the joyful celebrations.  
  
It was just like her elvish nature, the flutes and drums that filled the air made her cheerful and happy. It was only natural for her to want the one she might marry to be merry in music with her.  
  
Jay had been content to just watch the dancing and felt insecure to join the Eryn. His kind celebrated festivities differently, re-enacting ancient tales of their ancestors, performing the battles that made them victorious or where they honourably sacrificed themselves, a spectacle all his people knew by heart and loved to watch. To dance in mass groups was a rare thing in the mountains, where dancing was something private to enjoy.   
  
“I rather you dance with me alone, underneath the light of the pale white moon.” Jay spoke softly masking the fact he was unfamiliar with the Eryn dances. The last thing the prince had planned was to embarrass himself on such an important night. His first impression toward the Eryn had to be as perfect as his father expected.   
  
Evie covered her mouth with a small gasp. “I look forward to that night,” she said quietly before rushing off to join the other dancers, melding into the group with perfect fluidity as if she had been a part of it the whole time.   
  
Her smile was wide and she looked so happy as she moved with the others to the music, her body moving in ways that only the lithe Eryn people could. Her body rippled and writhed; their private dance was certainly something that could not remain completely innocent if she moved like that against Jay.  
  
Carlos knew that Jay had denied, though not because he wanted such intimacy with his sister. The Mountain Prince could barely tread on the ground gracefully, he doubted that he had any ability to dance unless it was in combat.   
  
“Orod Prince… do I sense that you do not know how to dance?” he asked, sitting in Evie’s now empty seat with cheeks red from the amount of wine he had consumed. Carlos was a lot friendlier towards Jay with the good food and sweet liquor inside him.   
  
It was difficult to remove his gaze from Evie’s dancing, but as Carlos openly asked him such an embarrassing question, the Prince of the Mountains turned his head with tightly sealed lips. He gave the younger one a blank stare followed by a small, secretive smile.   
  
“You are very perceptive, Eryn Prince,” he said and folded his arms like his legs, leaning back in the comfortable wooden chair as his eyes returned to Evie’s twinkling ones and her radiant smile. “It is not in my nature to fight a lost battle. I can only dream of dancing as fluently as your kind,” he confessed softly.  
  
“Nonsense!” Carlos exclaimed, putting an arm around Jay’s shoulders. It was clear the wine was going to his head and his merry state was even crossing over onto his current nemesis. “Anyone can dance with instruction, the same for wielding a weapon, it takes time and patience.” Carlos made wide arm gestures with one hand as if slashing swords and swaying hips were entirely the same thing.   
  
“I could teach you,” he said with a slur, leaning more and more heavily on Jay as they spoke.

Jay leaned back as the strong scent of the honey wine penetrated his nostrils. Clearly Carlos’s friendly behaviour and proposal were spurred on by the liquor he had consumed, and Chad was aware of this as well, placing a hand on Jay’s arm with a look that asked if his master needed help to remove the Eryn Prince from his body.   
  
“Enjoy the feast, Chad,” Jay gave his emissary a smile and patted his shoulder, helping Carlos onto his feet. “Very well, teach me — though out of everyone’s sight.” The tall prince could feel the eyes of the onlookers and he removed Carlos’s right arm from his shoulder.  
  
Carlos nodded and took Jay’s hand, dragging him away from the party and back down through the polished stone floors of the palace until they were out in the courtyard again, but Carlos didn’t stop there; he kept going, pushing through bushes seemingly at random, not following any of the set paths that were already marked out for safe travel inside the forest city.   
  
Just as it seemed the intoxicated prince was lost, they broke open into a stone area with a waterfall streaming down into rock pools. The ground was smooth, eroded from years of water, but mostly dry except for the dips where the water now flowed. It was beautiful and like nature’s own personal dance floor.   
  
“This is my special place. Tell my father and I’ll… I’ll…” Carlos couldn’t think of anything that he would do, but it wouldn’t be pleasant. He didn’t want everyone to find him when he hid inside the city gates in the secluded area full of beauty.   
  
The sight made Jay stare with his mouth agape. A beautiful scene met his eyes, more beautiful than most of the forest he had seen on his journey to Aurora. He hadn’t expected to find something so secluded within the city walls and nodded his head absentmindedly at Carlos’s slurring words.   
  
He gave the other a worried look, eyeing him for a moment. Was the Prince of Eryn truly drunk? Perhaps they should return after all, or at least not stay for too long, in case Princess Evie became worried. Jay hoped silently that his emissary would cover for him or at least tell her not to worry about their safety.   
  
“Is it alright for us to dance here?” Prince Jay asked as he listened to the falling water and the soft music of the party carried by the wind that would aid them as they moved. If they moved at all; Jay was still eyeing the tipsy brunet with a hesitant look.   
  
Carlos held up a finger, asking Jay to wait as he got closer to the fresh, pouring water and held his hands under it to collect some of the clear liquid. He took a long drink from it, splashing the rest of the water on his face to try to sober himself up a little.   
  
Even when drunk, Carlos knew he wasn’t the best teacher when he had been drinking. He wasn’t drunk, but if he had stayed in the banquet hall, he would have been there. He was just a little bit tipsy, making him happy enough to entertain Jay and cheerful enough to share his hiding spot.  
  
Running his hands through his hair, Carlos turned to face Jay.  
  
“So, what do you know of dance?” he asked, flopping down onto the dry stone around the waterfall, eyes trained to Jay. Clearly Carlos had no problems dancing here; he had by himself on countless occasions, and he had not been injured, at least not since he was a child.   
  
“I know it involves a certain rhythm within the music,” Jay replied and felt uneasy about Carlos’s carefree attitude. Somehow Jay expected Carlos to look grumpy all the time, even when drunk, which was certainly not the case as the prince stared at him with what Jay thought was an amused look.  
  
Perhaps he was playing a prank on Jay?  
  
“Teach me a dance I can share with Princess Evie,” Jay requested with knotted brows, starting to regret the decision of following the other — though in reality Carlos had gracelessly dragged him away.   
  
 Carlos’s eyes went a little bit darker at the suggestion of dancing with his sister. After his words in the hall, he knew what teaching Jay to dance like  _that_ would lead to. He wanted his sister to keep her virtue as long as possible, so Jay was not getting that lesson until he trusted him more.   
  
“You don’t hand a sword to a child and expect them to fight. First steps first,” Carlos said, standing up and heading over to Jay. He patted the man’s shoulders, trying to get him to relax his stone stance to one more suitable for fluid motion.   
  
“Orod Prince… you truly are made of stone,” he said, pinching at various muscles through Jay’s robes to get him to relax a little more. Carlos hoped that he wouldn’t become this uptight once he took over the royal duties of finding a wife and making an heir to his father’s name, it seemed like no fun at all.   
  
Carlos had no form of barriers between them, simply because Jay was at his own rank, so to speak. They were both princes, neither less important than the other. If Jay was a King, then he would be less inclined to touch him.   
  
Jay was quick to grab Carlos’s wrist, removing the hand that was inspecting the hard muscles of his arms. A confused look spread on his face as he stared at the smaller prince; had he just complimented Jay? It was common for men like Jay to be buff in his kingdom, where muscles and strength were a symbol of power and status. Chad was his sparring partner; both of them specialized in fighting barehanded and with a sword.   
  
“Are you aware that the wine makes you out of character?” Jay asked as he held the other’s wrist, just in case he continued to feel up his arms. He felt pleased that Carlos wanted to help, and in a way they were bonding nicely, but this was too intimate for Jay’s liking.   
  
“Are you aware that you are as stiff as stone itself?” Carlos furrowed his brow. “’Twas no compliment, Orod Prince, you need to be fluid to dance — like water. Not like… this.” Carlos quickly poked Jay one last time with a mighty frown, clearly disapproving of the man’s muscles and stiff stature.   
  
Carlos was well aware of how the wine got to him, he had a penchant for becoming everyone’s best friend when he had had too much, and in the mornings he would wake with a head full of pain and a memory as foggy as the steam that rose from the hot springs in the mountains.   
  
But regardless, Carlos truly wanted to teach Jay how to dance, if only to help him become more acceptable to be with his sister. He would refuse to let them marry if Jay’s life would be void of music and dance; things that most Eryn took part in daily, short of the royal males who were expected to tend to the kingdom’s needs before their own pleasures.   
  
Did Carlos not understand the difference between them? Did he not realize that Jay was from the mountains, where dancing gracefully never occurred? Jay felt as though the Eryn Prince was asking the impossible, but he had never realized he looked so ‘stiff’ as the other put it.   
  
“Rocks are a vast substance, they can’t flow like water,” Jay mumbled softly as his eyes shifted from Carlos’s rosy cheeks to the water he had used to sober up with.   
  
Did this mean that Jay could never dance with the princess? No, there were expectations; he couldn't allow himself to disappoint her. One way or another, Jay had to surrender to the music and let Carlos lead him. His eyes closed as he focused on the falling water, its sound creating new scenery in front of his eyelids: where the prince imagined himself bathing in the hot spring with the heated groundwater from the Earth’s crust. It was one of the few places Jay could relax.  
  
Carlos nodded in approval as Jay loosened up somewhat. “Well, that is a little better,” he mused, before scratching his chin. He hadn’t really thought of the details of how he would teach Jay anything before he had offered, but now that he was in the moment, he realized that he could hardly teach him to dance with a woman if he led Jay in the dance.  
  
Deciding that now was not the time to contemplate his masculinity and status, he simply grasped Jay’s hands in his own as if teaching a child the steps to the dance.   
  
“Just follow my steps,” he said, starting from the very basics: rhythm and co-ordination. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eryn = Elvish people  
> Golem = Mountain people  
> Aurora = Elvish city  
> Budan = Mountain city


End file.
